


7: Play Date.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/F, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, One Shot, Sad Harry, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black Lives, Song: Play Date (Melanie Martinez)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Tú sabes que me importa un carajo todos los días,supongo que es tiempo de decir la verdad.Si comparto mis juguetes, ¿me dejarías quedarme?No quiero dejar esta cita de juegos contigo."-Playe Date, Melanie Martinez.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	7: Play Date.

Harry miraba fijamente la carta que había recibido más temprano cuando iba a la lechucería sintiendo extraño volver a pasar por eso.

Sólo era un lugar y una hora garabateados con elegante letra que se curvaba al final, ni siquiera había una firma que hiciera más intima la misiva, Harry solía pensar que a veces los menajes de Dumbledore parecían mucho más íntimos que aquel pero, como venía siendo desde hace un tiempo, estaba acostumbrado.

Salió de debajo de su capa cuando llegó al aula establecida y cerró detrás de él, convirtiendo la capa de invisibilidad en una bola de tela en sus brazos, aferrándose a ella como si de un escudo se tratara mientras, en el interior, estaba su “cita de juegos” cómo solía llamarla en las cartas que le enviaba a Remus y Sirius.

Era más alto que él, apenas unos cuantos centímetros, y más escuálido también, le parecía extraño ya que ambos jugaban quidditch y él no parecía tener la complexión de un jugador, Ron decía que en realidad su físico se asemejaba más al de un auténtico buscador; su cabello era platinado, brillaba débilmente en la luz de las antorchas y sus ojos eran más grises que la plata misma, dignos ojos de un Black.

Lo esperaba, desde luego, estaba recargado en un escritorio a punto de venirse abajo con las piernas entrecruzadas frente a él mientras su túnica escolar seguía cubriéndolo. Harry distinguió el escudo de Slytherin en la oscuridad y eso sólo sirvió para que se le revolviera el estómago, acercándose a él mientras sus piernas temblaban violentamente, aferrándose a la capa en sus brazos.

—Papá no me ha querido comprar una maldita capa así que sigo usando mis horarios de prefecto—habló aquel chico con voz siseante y un tono tan refinado que hizo sentir torpe a Harry.

—Te he dicho que puedo dejártela—habló Harry, aclarándose la garganta mientras se recargaba en un pupitre frente al escritorio—Tengo otros métodos para que no me descubran.

—Demasiado tentadora la oferta—aquel chico sonrió y el corazón de Harry sufrió una sacudida—No, seguiré abusando de mis privilegios.

—Eso suena a algo que harías, Draco—se burló el pelinegro.

Draco Malfoy se rió entre dientes haciendo que Harry sonriera.

Era inevitable sentirse atraído a él, lo fue desde el momento en que ambos quedaron bajo el muérdago en el Baile del Yule en cuarto año, lo ha sido desde entonces haciendo que Harry fuera hacia él cada que el Slytherin le llamaba de manera discreta porque “papá me desheredaría si se entera que veo a un Potter” pero, aún así, Harry sentía que no estaba en una relación con Draco.

El rubio se acercó a él, colocándose entre el espacio que habían dejado las piernas de Harry y colocando su cabeza contra su hombro, abrazándolo de tal manera que Harry cerró los ojos y olisqueó el aroma a fresas en su cabello, envolviéndolo con ambos brazos y atrayéndolo a él mientras el Slytherin se prendaba de él y respiraba sobre la piel de su cuello.

Comenzar a verse con Draco a escondidas fue todo un reto, Harry sólo logró esconderlo de Ron y Hermione un par de meses antes de que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta; después vino el problema de escondérselo a Sirius y Remus cuando volvió con ellos luego de cuarto año; ambos parecían tener un detector de engaños notando a Harry diferente apenas lo vieron, o quizá fue la mirada de anhelo que le dirigió a Draco en el andén antes de que desapareciera.

_—Harry, el único que se esconde es Draco._

Las palabras de Ron sonaron en su oído, recordando lo triste que estaba cuando Malfoy aparentaba no conocerlo u odiarlo como siempre durante las clases y apenas le mandaba un mensaje a Harry para verse él iba corriendo.

—Hueles a flores—murmuró Draco contra su cuello sobresaltándolo—Siempre hueles a dulces, ¿por qué hueles a flores?

Harry frunció el ceño, pensativo, mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos el cuero cabelludo del rubio.

—Supongo que es porque estaba con Ginny—murmuró el pelinegro, pensativo, haciendo que Draco gruñera—Luna y ella discutieron así que estaba con ella.

— ¿Las dos tortolitas pelearon?—se mofó Draco haciendo que Harry se tensara—Mira que los Weasley siempre fueron bajos pero la comadreja lo ha llevado a otro nivel. Salir con una chica, y una tan rara como Luna.

Harry lo apartó, frunciéndole el ceño y sintiéndose repentinamente molesto con él, casi herido de que pensara de esa forma, ¿qué se supone que hacía con él entonces? ¿A qué jugaba al verse a escondidas?

—Lo que ellas hacen no es muy diferente a lo que hacemos nosotros, Malfoy—gruñó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, negándose a abrazarlo.

—No seas idiota, Potter, yo no salgo contigo.

El brillo en los ojos de Harry se apagó y toda su expresión se suavizó mientras Draco le miraba con esa sonrisa ladeada y la misma mueca cariñosa que le ponía cuando estaba ayudándolo con los deberes, la misma que decía “eres un idiota pero resultas tierno.”

Y dolía, le dolía que Draco siguiera comportándose así; claro que nunca acordaron comenzar una relación, ni mucho menos, pero llevaban casi dos años viéndose a escondidas, compartiendo momentos en pequeñas habitaciones, vaya que a veces se quedaban dormidos en brazos del otro y se levantaban con una hora de antelación para ir a clases.

¿Nada de aquello significaba algo para Draco? Harry sólo era…

— ¿Querías hablar de algo o por qué querías verme?—el Gryffindor cambió la conversación sobresaltando al Slytherin durante un momento.

— ¿Qué? Oh, ya. No te había visto en un buen rato, es todo—Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Nos sentamos juntos en pociones, Draco.

—No es lo mismo, Potter—el rubio se inclinó colocando su frente sobre la de Harry—No puedo ponerte la mano encima en clase, ¿o sí?

Harry dejó que lo besara, olvidando lo herido que se sentía, diciéndose a sí mismo que no le importaba mientras Draco siguiera llamándolo. Tiró de la túnica del rubio y movió sus labios contra los del chico mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla de la rabia que sentía por aquello.

No le importaba, de todas formas, Draco era tan egoísta que no pensaba en Harry bajo ninguna circunstancia y siempre quería que el otro cumpliera sus deseos. Potter sabía que sólo era el chico con el que se besuqueaba de vez en cuando pero, desde hace un tiempo, él quería ser más para el heredero Malfoy.

…

Miraba fijamente hacia el techo mientras la respiración de Malfoy resonaba en su oído y cosquilleaba contra su piel, era pausada y profunda, Harry casi se adormila.

_—No lo entiendo, Harry, ¿él llama y tú sólo vas?_

_—Ron, no comiences con eso—pidió el pelinegro mientras buscaba su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa—No es como si te estuviera remplazando._

_—No me refiero a eso—debido al tono del pelirrojo, Harry se obligó a mirarlo encontrándolo meditabundo—Me importa muy poco que estés saliendo con Malfoy o lo que sea que hagas, es sólo que…tú no tienes problema en decírnoslo o decírselo a Sirius y Remus. Es difícil verte durante las clases y que él…_

_—No tiene mucha importancia—le cortó el pelinegro volviendo a lo que hacía—Él y yo no estamos estrictamente en una relación y su padre…_

_—Si no importara no estarías mirándolo con anhelo en las clases, Harry—señaló Ron sentándose en su cama, haciendo que Harry se mordisqueara el labio inferior—Hermione cree que das más de lo que recibes y que tal vez debas dejar de verlo._

_—No puedo._

Harry suspiró ahí en medio de la noche y sintió cómo Draco se removía hasta poder recostarse contra su pecho. Lo abrazó con fuerza, enterró la nariz en su cabello y olisqueó las fresas sintiéndose tan deprimido de pronto, sabiendo que al día siguiente tenía que aparentar que no durmieron juntos, tenía que verlo tontear con Pansy o con Daphne mientras le ignoraba o, si acaso reparaba en él, le insultaba.

Estaba seguro que si Sirius se enteraba de cómo manejaba Harry su relación con Draco iba a meterlos en problemas; para los hombres con los que vivía era más como ellos cuando estudiaron, “un par de chicos escondiéndose en los armarios” restándole importancia, divirtiéndose y disfrutando de su compañía.

_—Moony y yo nos escondíamos en la torre de astronomía, tu padre siempre se molestaba porque robábamos su capa._

_— ¿Eran novios o sólo pasaban el rato?—preguntó Harry con genuino interés._

_—Oh, mi pequeño Harry, he estado enamorado de Moony desde el primer momento, hace ya demasiado tiempo que ni siquiera lo recuerdo—Sirius suspiró y Harry sonrió por eso—Pasar el rato con él nunca fue una opción, siempre supe que íbamos a terminar juntos._

_—La escuela entera pensó que terminaría con Ginny o Mione—señaló el chico pensativamente._

_—Yo siempre pensé en Malfoy—informó Remus mientras entraba a la sala y se sentaba junto a Sirius—Siempre te quejabas de él y no parecías notar a las demás chicas._

Siempre fue Malfoy, Harry lo sabía ahora, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones con él ahora que las cartas habían sido puestas sobre la mesa.

Tal vez, si repetía constantemente que no le importaba entonces dejaría de doler.

…

Ron y Hermione estaban preocupados por Harry; parecía más triste que de costumbre, casi no comía y estaba ligeramente obsesionado con todo lo que hacía Draco desde hace un tiempo.

Harry decía que no le importaba, que de todas formas uno nunca sabe qué esperar del rubio, que nunca le daba gusto y él no estaba para complacerlo; Harry decía que no le dolía verlo tontear con algunas chicas sin llegar a tomar en serio a alguna, que no le importaba que fuera a casarse con Astoria cuando saliera de la escuela.

Pero Ron y Hermione sabían que le dolía, que importaba, que Harry estaba tan enamorado de Draco que sufría al no saberse correspondido y, aún así, yendo cada que lo llamaba.

—Quizá no deberías ir—murmuró Hermione pensativa mientras veía a Harry contemplar un pedazo de pergamino—No has estado bien, creo que estás enfermo.

Ron, que estaba concentrado en una rana de chocolate mientras jugaba con Ginny ajedrez, miró a Hermione con confusión; si bien Harry se veía muy pálido parecía estar en óptimas condiciones para ir a ver a Draco. Claro que una ligera patada de parte de la castaña le advirtió que no dijera nada.

—Me encuentro bien—masculló el pelinegro.

—Mione tiene razón, hombre, te ves del asco—secundó Ron ganándose una sonrisa de Hermione—Deberías ir a dormir.

Luna, que tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Ginny y leía al revés una revista, miró con interés a Harry descubriéndolo más blanco que el mármol y tan triste que podía respirar su aflicción, era demasiado notorio incluso como para que el propio Harry no lo notara.

Ginny le había dicho que no todos parecían aceptar sus sentimientos con la misma facilidad que ellas, que a veces estaban encerrados en su propia burbuja que no notaban cómo lastimaban a los demás. Luna sabía que se refería a Draco, que Harry estaba triste por él y se preguntó por qué no era fácil aceptar sus sentimientos.

— ¿Es porque Draco te ha dich de su compromiso con Astoria?—preguntó la rubia sobresaltando a los demás.

—Luna—la riñeron Ron y Hermione mientras Ginny los miraba con molestia.

—No ha hecho nada—la defendió la pelirroja—Es más fácil que Harry lo acepta ahora a que siga torturándose con eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó el pelinegro masajeándose las sienes al sentir una horrible punzada detrás de los párpados.

—Estás enamorado de Draco—fue la sencilla respuesta de Luna haciendo que Harry balbuceara y se ruborizara—Si lo aceptas será más fácil dejarlo ir—los ojo del pelinegro se pusieron llorosos.

— ¿Tengo que dejarlo ir?—cuestionó Harry.

El nudo en su garganta hizo que su voz se rompiera al final, viéndose tan expuesto frente a sus amigos que ellos notaron, de primera mano, lo fuertes que eran los sentimientos de Harry por el heredero Malfoy; el pelinegro rara vez hablaba de esas cosas, decía que no las entendía y prefería evitarlas, siempre dejaba fuera a Ron y a Hermione cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, y ahora podían ver que eso lo estaba carcomiendo.

Amaba a Draco, estaba enamorado de él, pero Draco no parecía querer corresponderlo, o quizá lo hacía pero temía de su padre, ellos no lo sabían. Lo único que ellos tenían presente es que, en ese momento, Harry se rompió echándose a llorar.

—No está mal querer a alguien, Harry—lo consoló Luna con ese tono de somnolencia que adormecía a todos—No te sientas mal por quererlo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué duele tanto?—balbuceó entre el llanto el pelinegro, siendo abrazado por Hermione—Ni siquiera le importo.

—Si te duele quizá no sea amor, Harry—consoló Ginny colocando una mano en el pecho de Luna—Créemelo, amar a alguien no duele.

Harry las miró y sintió envida de ellas, se encontró deseando que Draco fuera como Luna, que sólo rió cuando Ginny le dijo que le gustaba y la invitó a Hogsmeade.

Oh, si tan sólo no hubiera seguido con esas citas clandestinas, quizá no estaría llorando en ese momento con su primer corazón roto.

…

Draco miró fijamente la puerta sintiéndose ansioso, herido; estaba tan triste que su única idea fue llamar a Harry para que se vieran pero el chico no aparecía.

Crabbe y Goyle le habían dicho que Pansy sabía lo que se traía con Potter y, por consecuencia, Blaise y Theo; Draco sólo se lo había dicho a los dos enormes chicos que siempre estaban con él porque así se sentiría más seguro y respaldado, incluso con la discusión que se generó en su sala común fueron ellos dos los que intercedieron cuando los insultos de Blaise fueron demasiado.

_—Te vas a casar, estúpido, tienes que tener un heredero. Maldita sea, de haberlo sabido te habría cruciado._

Draco no tenía amigos tan comprensivos como Potter y no le sorprendía, todos descendían de antiguas familia sangre pura con principios un tanto arcaicos. Para ellos no había nada más importante que la descendencia, que el estatus y la pareja que tenías, árboles genealógicos enlazándose una y otra vez hasta que las próximas generaciones alardearan de su historia familiar.

Eso era lo más importante para muchos sangre pura, especialmente para los Malfoy, así que ahora se encontraba cuestionándose si realmente valía hacerlo mientras se encontraba solo en aquella aula vacía esperando a que la puerta se abriera.

Era una sensación extraña la que experimentaba en ese momento, sentía que se estaba ahogando, que no podía respirar y sus ojos ardían. Crabbe le dijo que podía ausentarse ahora sin problema y que ellos evitarían que le dijeran al profesor Snape, Goyle sugirió dejar de ver a Potter por un tiempo y Draco se dio cuenta que no eran tan idiotas como siempre creyó.

El sonido de la puerta lo sobresaltó en su lugar, mirando con anhelo al recién llegado que iba quitándose la capa. Notó de inmediato los ojos hinchados de Harry, su nariz enrojecida y las marcas del llanto en sus mejillas haciendo que el propio llanto contenido de Draco comenzara a derramarse, preguntándose si a él también le atormentaban las mismas cosas, si él también discutía con sus amigos después de todo.

Malfoy fue hacia él, envolviéndolo con ambos brazos y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras se aferraba a Potter con tal fuerza que hizo que el pelinegro se tambaleara peligrosamente.

Harry, sorprendido por aquel recibimiento, sujetó con fuerza a Draco y lo miró esperando a que hablara pero el rubio sólo intentaba normalizar su respiración hasta que el ataque de pánico disminuyó.

Guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, ambos consolándose de sus propios problemas, haciendo que Harry dudara durante un momento de terminar aquello con el rubio, diciéndose que sólo aquella noche más y no volvería, sólo un momento más. Pero Draco había sido herido con las palabras de Blaise y necesitaba tanto a Harry.

_— ¿Qué harás cuando tu padre se entere? Es un Potter y vive con el traidor de Sirius, ¿qué piensas hacer, Draco?_

Abrazó más fuerte a Harry, temiendo que se fuera, y suspiró temblorosamente.

—Si te digo que te quiero, ¿te quedarías conmigo?—preguntó el rubio débilmente.

Y Harry se dio cuenta que no quería irse de con Draco.

 _Siempre fue Malfoy,_ pensó para sus adentros abrazando con fuerza al rubio, _siempre sería Malfoy._

—No me iré a ningún lado—prometió el pelinegro.

Y eso se sintió bien para ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues desde que escuché la canción pensé en ese par pero no sé si quedó decente :c


End file.
